Untuk Yang Tersayang
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: Aku pun tak tahu. Entah bagaimana, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu beralih jadi misteri –mungkin terbesar– dalam hidupku. Misteri yang hanya terungkap setelah kutukarkan seluruh waktuku. Infantrum Satu Bahasa/VIVA FFN


_**Untuk Yang Tersayang**_

_2009, Cattleya Queen_

_Naruto© Kishimoto Masashi_

"_Aku pun tak tahu. Entah bagaimana, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu beralih jadi misteri –mungkin terbesar– dalam hidupku. Misteri yang hanya terungkap setelah kutukarkan seluruh waktuku."_

* * *

**--**

_Untuk Yang Tersayang,_

Ada kalanya rindu menyeruak dengan sangat di dalam diriku. Dan di saat seperti itu, aku akan membuka-buka kembali album tua, di mana tersimpan kenangan tentang segala yang terjadi dulu. Kemudian meneliti dengan seksama detail yang mungkin terlewatkan, sejenak tertawa –lalu tercebur kembali dalam sesal.

--

_Untuk Yang Tersayang,_

Aku masih mengingat seluruhnya dengan sangat jelas. Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang calon ninja biasa –jika kejeniusan dan segala implikasinya tidak dipertimbangkan- namun bahagia karena memiliki adik sepertimu.

Pernah suatu kali kau bertanya padaku, _"Kak, bagaimana kau bisa melempar kunai-kunai itu bersamaan?"_

Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa orang lain selalu bertanya padaku mengenai hal sesederhana ini. Namun kedua bola mata hitammu berhasil mengurungkan niatku untuk menjawabnya asal,_ 'Ya tinggal dilempar saja' _seperti biasa. Sebagai gantinya –walau sulit- aku menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai metode latihan yang kutemukan, supaya seluruh kunai itu menancap dengan ketepatan sempurna pada sasaran yang bersembunyi di balik gundukan.

"_Kau hebat sekali, kak!" _

Dan pada akhirnya akulah yang dibuat mengerti. Bahwa bukan orang lain yang tak mau menyamai langkahku, namun akulah yang selalu melesat meninggalkan mereka. Kau yang pertama menyadarkanku bahwa kejeniusan ini ternyata berakhir sebagai sebuah dilema.

--

_Untuk Yang Tersayang,_

Ingatanku kembali bergerak, masih dalam rangka tur masa silam, ke suatu waktu yang berbeda. _"Kak, kenapa kau selalu datang paling awal di akademi?"_ tanyamu dalam kesempatan lain.

Seingatku, itu adalah kali pertama aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku. Tidak, tepatnya aku terdiam. Seribu bahasa.

_Lucu sekali_, pikirku saat itu. Dan bukannya berusaha memberi alasan, aku malah sibuk berpikir. Mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan paling tidak penting yang pernah diajukan kepadaku seumur hidup.

Tapi kau masih di sana. Duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berhadapan dengan tempat dudukku. Menatap –dengan rupa yang identik milikku- penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku lantas menyentuhkan telunjukku ke dahimu, mengalihkan tatapan menyelidik yang kau tujukan kepadaku.

Bukannya aku sebegitu enggan menjawab. Aku hanya belum pernah memikirkannya. Belum.

Kau yang pertama membuatku berpikir bahwa aku adalah manusia membosankan.

--

_Untuk Yang Tersayang,_

Akhirnya aku dibawa kembali ke saat-saat tergelap itu. Saat-saat yang berusaha kusimpan jauh di sudut ingatanku.

"_Kak, kenapa..?"_

Hanya dua patah kata itu saja. Namun membuatku bungkam. Kerongkongan serasa tercekat. Kelu, mati-matian menelan pil pahit atas semua perbuatanku. Ayah. Ibu. Kakek. Nenek. Seluruh klan Uchiha_._

Mereka mati. Di tanganku_._

Pantaslah kau bertanya mengapa.

Hasilnya, aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan sebuah provokasi. Membakar tekadmu untuk, suatu saat nanti, _membunuhku_. Membantuku menghapuskan dosa yang sebelumnya kuperbuat.

Kau yang pertama membuatku merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat.

--

_Untuk Yang Tersayang,_

Waktu lama berlalu. Dan benih yang kutanam telah mencapai masa puncak mekarnya, bersemi menjadi sebuah pohon kokoh dengan akar yang sangat kuat. _Dendam_, begitulah nama si pohon.

Aku masih mengingat sensasi yang kurasakan kala itu.

Berbeda dengan pertarungan yang terjadi bagaikan kilat, sang waktu menggulirkan detik-detik terakhirku dengan begitu lambat. Angin menghempas pasir-pasir, menimbulkan suara berdesir di tengah sunyi medan pertempuran yang penuh kepiluan itu. Sangat nyaman. Kedua kelopak mataku jadi tak kuasa menahan kantuk, dan sekujur tubuhku lunglai sebelum terkulai begitu saja di atas dinginnya permukaan tanah. Kupikir itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. _"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Sudah tidak ada lain kali."_

--

_Untuk Yang Tersayang,_

Apa kau masih ingat, kau pernah bertanya mengapa aku selalu tiba sangat awal?

Sekarang aku tahu.

Manusia, tak terkecuali, akan tiba juga di sebuah destinasi, yaitu tempat yang sekarang kusinggahi ini. Kapanpun waktunya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Apapun sebabnya.

Aku seperti biasa, telah tiba terlebih dulu. Dan kurasa, aku sangat tidak beruntung karena tiba sangat awal di destinasi itu. Mungkin ini karmaku karena selalu menyelesaikan segala sesuatu dengan sangat cepat ketika hidupku. Sehingga akhirnya meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan yang lain, meninggalkan dunia fana itu, jauh lebih cepat ketimbang yang lainnya.

--

_Untuk Yang Tersayang,_

Jika kata-kata ini menjelma menjadi sehelai sehelai bulu –bahkan jika ia menjadi seekor merpati sekalipun– aku yakin ia tak akan sanggup terbang ke dunia tempatmu berpijak. Bukankah manusia adalah sebenarnya makhluk yang lemah? Apalagi ketika kita kini telah berada di bawah naungan langit yang berbeda, sehingga aku tak punya kuasa apapun untuk dapat menyampaikannya.

Jadi biarkanlah kata-kata ini turun bersama bulir-bulir hujan yang bisa meluruhkan derita, angin yang sanggup mengusir mendung, pijar bintang yang mampu menyelimuti mimpi, dan kegelapan yang akan membawakan fajar baru padamu.

--

_Salam hangat,_

_selalu untukmu_

_dari Surga_

--

**.:selesai:.**

--

* * *

Infantrum Satu Bahasa sekaligus Viva FFN. Boleh, kan?

**Catatan kecil - **(Yang ini dibahasa Indonesiakan juga, lho! XD –nggak penting-)

Beneran aneh banget. Saya sendiri nggak begitu ngeh dengan ceritanya. Itachi dan Sasuke OOC, judulnya pun asal comot. XD. Akhir-akhir ini sense menulis saya kacau balau, perlu reparasi. (Intinya: coret/jangan pernah masukkan saya/fic saya ke alert anda!)


End file.
